


MIEW

by Phuong_Sophie



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Huyền huyền, Kỳ ảo, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuong_Sophie/pseuds/Phuong_Sophie
Summary: Eggsy ngẩng đầu lên, và trong cái thế giới mờ ảo của cậu, hình ảnh quý ngài Harry Hart hiện lên, sáng rỡ như một vị thần.





	MIEW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosephineDarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/gifts).



> Bối cảnh truyện:  
> Harry sống sót sau vụ Valentine, các đặc vụ Kingsman đã cứu sống ngài. Harry trở về, được bầu thành Arthur. Eggsy tiếp tục giữ mật danh Galahad. Hai người họ vẫn đối xử với nhau như thầy trò, dù trong lòng Harry, và Eggsy, đều biết rằng, tình cảm đối với người kia, ba chữ “tình thầy trò” không thể diễn tả hết được. Nhưng không ai dám đánh liều những gì họ có để nói ra ba chữ khác.

Eggsy gập chiếc kính mắt lại và đặt vào trong túi. Cậu lắng nghe tiếng chuông vọng lại từ một ngôi đền gần đấy. Và lặng lẽ đếm từng tiếng chuông.

Một, hai, ba, bốn, …

… Một trăm linh bảy, một trăm linh tám.

Eggsy nhìn những người châu Á bé nhỏ quanh cậu đang thốt lên những câu mừng năm mới bằng tiếng bản địa của họ. Những khuôn mặt bừng lên tia hạnh phúc. Họ ôm lấy nhau, và Eggsy không cần chức năng dịch thuật của chiếc kính đặc vụ, cũng biết họ đang cầu chúc nhau những lời an lành.

Eggsy bỗng cảm thấy lạc lõng một cách kỳ lạ. Ừ, chính ở cái thành phố Tokyo đông đúc bậc nhất thế giới này, trong cái đêm giao thừa mà nhà nhà kéo nhau đến những ngôi đền này, giữa hơi ấm của những con người đang trao vội cho nhau những cái ôm và hơi thở nồng nàn mùi sake ấy, Eggsy lại thấy cô đơn và lạnh lẽo hơn bao giờ hết.

Cậu vừa phá xong một băng Yakuza, nhanh hơn 7 tiếng so với thời gian dự kiến. Và Merlin đã nhắn tin báo cho Eggsy rằng ổng có thể chuẩn bị cho cậu một chiếc máy bay loại tối tân nhất, để cậu kịp về nhà đón giao thừa.

Eggsy cúi nhìn chiếc đồng hồ trên tay. Giờ ở Anh mới là 3h5p chiều. (Eggsy chỉnh đồng hồ theo giờ Anh). Cậu còn thừa thời gian để mua một món quà, trở về và mừng năm mới với mẹ và Daisy.

Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao cậu không muốn tới chỗ chiếc máy bay đang chờ sẵn.

Eggsy đã báo với mẹ rằng cậu sẽ không về nhà. Họ đã có một bữa tiệc Giáng sinh to hơn thường lệ, Eggsy đã mua tặng mẹ cậu một bộ lò nướng hiện đại tuyệt vời, và tự tay nướng cho Daisy một chiếc bánh red velvet khổng lồ, dù vị của chiếc bánh ở dưới mức chấp nhận được với cô bé, và Daisy đã quyết định dùng nó để biến Eggsy thành ông già Noel mặc _bánh nhung_ cho mới lạ.

Eggsy nhìn màn hình khóa trên điện thoại. Trên màn hình, Daisy, hai bàn tay còn đỏ màu cốt bánh, và đôi môi thơm mùi sữa trắng màu kem bánh, đang vươn người ra khỏi vòng tay mẹ cậu ôm quanh hông cô bé, cố trao cho Eggsy một cái ôm. Mẹ cậu ở phía sau, nụ cười sáng rực rỡ hơn tất cả những bóng đèn trên cây thông phía sau hai người cộng lại.

Eggsy bật cười. Hai người thân yêu nhất của cậu đang hạnh phúc. Và đó là nhờ cậu.

À không…

Là nhờ Harry.

Eggsy nhìn số 00:10 sáng dìu dịu trên màn hình. Và bên dưới đó, là dòng chữ nhỏ xíu “Nhấn home để mở khóa” nhấp nháy.

Ngón tay cái của chàng trai run run. Trước khi đầu ngón tay chạm vào cảm biến.

Tấm hình gia đình cậu biến mất. Khuôn mặt Eggsy tối lại khi những màu sắc sặc sỡ vốn hắt lên mặt cậu được thay thế bằng một tấm hình đen trắng.

Một bóng lưng. Cao lớn. Quý phái. Nhưng cô độc.

Có một lần, Michelle tình cờ nhìn thấy tấm hình nền đó. Eggsy đã giải thích với bà, rằng đó là một tấm ảnh quảng bá cho tiệm may, nhưng vì nó là một tấm ảnh không thấy mặt người mẫu, nên không thể dùng cho chiến dịch được. Nhưng cậu đã thích nó tới mức ép bằng được người thợ ảnh gửi nó cho cậu. Cái nhíu mày của Michelle chứng tỏ bà chẳng lấy làm tin gì câu chuyện của cậu con trai, nhưng bà chỉ cười nhẹ, chờ đến lúc Eggsy sẵn sàng để nói ra sự thật.

Sự thật là, đó là tấm ảnh mà Eggsy chụp trộm, bằng chiếc kính đặc vụ của cậu, vào cái ngày Harry nhậm chức Arthur. Vào cái khoảnh khắc mà, Eggsy cảm thấy người thầy của cậu chợt nhiên xa vời, và bóng lưng của ngài chợt nhiên cô đơn.

Cho dù tối hôm đó, sau bữa tiệc rượu, Harry đã đứng cùng cậu trước chiếc gương như năm nào, và ngài, như đọc được nỗi lo lắng trong lòng cậu, đã đặt bàn tay ấm áp đó lên vai Eggsy: “ _Eggsy, dù người ta có gọi ta là gì đi chăng nữa, thì ta vẫn mãi là Harry của em_.”

Đó là lúc, Eggsy biết rằng, họ sẽ mãi là thầy trò… là bạn…

Và Eggsy biết ơn vì điều đó.

 _Còn lâu đi Eggsy. Mày thừa biết mày muốn hơn thế mà._ Một giọng nói vang lên trong đầu Eggsy. Nó đã vang lên trong đầu cậu vào cái ngày cậu gục xuống trên vai Roxy, bật khóc sung sướng khi Harry trở về. Nó đã vang lên trong đầu cậu khi bàn tay cậu viền theo con mắt nhắm nghiền của Harry trên giường bệnh. Nó đã vang lên trong đầu cậu khi Harry cất tiếng chào “Eggsy” khản đặc.

Nó vang lên, mỗi lần thân ảnh ấy xuất hiện trong tầm mắt cậu.

Và nó đang gào thét trong đầu cậu, rằng _Eggsy, mày yêu ông ấy không lối thoát rồi._

Eggsy nhìn bóng lưng trong bức ảnh một lần nữa. Một nỗi khao khát được ôm lấy tấm lưng rộng ấy len lỏi trong lòng cậu như một thứ thuốc độc. Eggsy hít vào một hơi đầy buồng phổi thứ không khí lạnh ngắt vương mùi nhang đèn, và ấn nút tắt màn hình.

Một tiếng “tách” nho nhỏ vang lên giữa không gian ồn ào náo nhiệt. Chẳng hiểu sao âm thanh ấy vẫn vọng vào tai Eggsy, như tiếng lòng cậu khóa lại khoảng không bí mật trong tim.

Cậu nhét chiếc điện thoại vào túi. Rồi lại thần người nhìn đám đông đang qua lại trước mặt cậu như những bóng mờ.

Không biết giờ này Harry đang làm gì nhỉ? Liệu ngài sẽ đón năm mới một mình, hay đến chỗ Merlin? Liệu ngài có tới tháp đồng hồ Big Ben và hát bài Old Lang Shine không nhỉ?

Eggsy bật cười với ý nghĩ Harry Hart mà cũng hát cái gì đó. Dù cậu chắc chắn rằng, nếu có thế thật thì đó cũng sẽ là một bài hát tuyệt vời.

Mà có quan trọng gì đâu, đằng nào cậu cũng sẽ chẳng bao giờ có cơ hội kiểm chứng cái suy nghĩ đó.

Eggsy nhìn dòng người vẫn đang tiếp tục dồn vào ngôi đền. Tâm trí cậu lướt qua từng tin nhắn mừng năm mới mà cậu đã tỉ mỉ soạn và đặt giờ gửi trong điện thoại. Mẹ, Daisy, Roxy, Merlin, Jamal, Ryan. Và Harry nữa.

_“Chúc mừng năm mới. Mong những điều tốt đẹp nhất sẽ đến với ông. Eggsy.”_

Tin nhắn ấy có đơn giản quá không? Eggsy không biết nữa. Nhưng cậu không dám viết dài thêm. Vì cậu sợ mình sẽ tuôn ra những điều không nên nói.

Có lẽ trải qua năm mới ở nơi này cũng là một ý không tồi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eggsy mua một chai sake, hai chiếc ly, và ngồi xuống bậc thềm đá bên ngoài đền. Cậu mời rượu một ông già chẳng quen biết ở bên cạnh. Họ cứ uống trong im lặng, cho đến khi chai rượu trống không. Eggsy lắc bình rượu không còn một giọt, và quay sang cười với ông lão. Ông lão cũng nhe hàm răng chiếc được chiếc mất với cậu, và nói “Cảm ơn” bằng chất giọng Nhật kỳ cục. Bàn tay ông lão huơ huơ về phía chai rượu, và đó là lúc chàng trai để ý đến những chú mèo sứ kỳ lạ dưới chân ông cụ. Chúng có khuôn mặt cười tươi vui vẻ, đôi tai vểnh, và một chân đưa lên như vẫy gọi ai đó. Nhiều nhất là mèo màu tam thể, ngoài ra còn có mấy con màu đen, màu trắng, màu đỏ, màu xanh lá cây, và kỳ cục nhất, trong góc, có duy nhất một con mèo màu hồng.

 _“Đây là gì thế?”_ Eggsy hỏi ông cụ, tay cầm một chú mèo tam thể lên ngắm nghía. Có lẽ Daisy sẽ thích con mèo này cho mà xem.

 _“Cậu đến đền Gotokuji này mà không biết Maneki Neko ư?”_ Ông cụ cười sằng sặc, và Eggsy phải căng tai lên để cố hiểu những lời của ông. Khuôn mặt chàng trai vẫn rối rắm, nửa vì chất giọng khó nghe, nửa vì cậu thực sự còn không biết ngôi đền này tên là Gotokuji, nữa là Maneki Neko.

Chỉ là cậu đã làm nhiệm vụ ở gần đây, và cậu muốn chọn một nơi thật đông đúc để đón giao thừa.

_“Mèo thần tài. Mỗi màu có một ý riêng. Màu cậu đang cầm là phổ biến và may mắn nhất. Màu trắng, sự trong sạch. Màu đen, đuổi tà ma. Màu đỏ, tránh bệnh tật. Màu xanh, cầu học hành. Màu vàng, cầu tiền tài… Và màu hồng, cầu tình duyên.”_

Eggsy không hiểu nổi ánh mắt trêu chọc của ông già khi liếc đến con mèo hồng trong góc.

Mà thôi, cần hiểu để làm gì đâu.

 _“Cho cháu một con màu trắng và hai con màu tam thể nhé”_ Daisy, mẹ và Roxy chắc sẽ thích mấy thứ dễ thương thế này đúng không?

Ông lão cười tủm tỉm, rồi bọc giấy báo gói lại mấy con mèo cho cậu. Và trong ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng của Eggsy, ông gói cả con mèo hồng độc nhất trong góc và thả nó vào túi cùng ba con mèo còn lại.

_“Tặng miễn phí cho cậu, vì chai rượu.”_

Eggsy hoang mang nhận lấy chiếc túi, trả tiền cho ông lão rồi rảo bước ra khỏi ngôi đền. Thôi thì tặng cả con mèo hồng đó cho Roxy vậy.

Cậu với tay lấy chiếc kính và bấm gọi cho Merlin.

Giao thừa mà. Cuối cùng thì không đâu bằng ở nhà cả.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eggsy ngồi trong khoang máy bay. Những ngón tay cậu mân mê bàn tay trái đang giơ lên của con Maneki Neko hồng chói lọi.

_Cầu tình duyên à._

_Mèo à, vậy tôi có thể cầu Harry cũng yêu tôi được không?_

Eggsy bị suy nghĩ đó của cậu làm phát sợ. Tại sao cậu lại có cái suy nghĩ đó được cơ chứ? Dù Trái Đất này có nổ tung thì Harry cũng mãi mãi là thầy của cậu. Chỉ có vậy thôi.

_Đồ đần._

Eggsy khẽ bọc con mèo cẩn thận lại trong lớp giấy báo. Rồi cậu thả người chán nản trên chiếc ghế da mềm.

_Mình sẽ ngủ một giấc. Và mình sẽ dành cho mẹ và Daisy một sự ngạc nhiên._

Eggsy chìm dần vào giấc ngủ. Trong mơ, cậu nhìn thấy một con mèo có màu lông hồng ngớ ngẩn đang ve vẩy đuôi với cậu, khuôn mặt mèo của nó cười nhe nhởn như thể nó vừa trộm được miếng thịt to khổng lồ từ một cửa hiệu nào đó gần đấy.

Chắc hẳn cậu đã làm nhiệm vụ quá mệt rồi.

Hoặc do rượu sake.

Con mèo biến mất. Và Eggsy rơi vào một giấc ngủ êm đềm.

Trước khi cái lạnh buốt đánh thức cậu.

Cái quái gì…? Tại sao cậu lại có cảm giác ướt sũng và rét cóng thế này? Tại sao cậu lại không cảm thấy mặt ghế da mềm mại êm ái? Tại sao cậu không cảm thấy bộ suit Kingsman trên người cậu, mà thay vào đó là cảm giác thân mình chạm trực tiếp xuống nền đá lạnh căm?

Eggsy với tay lấy khẩu súng lục trên người. Và tay cậu chạm vào một lớp _lông_ mềm sũng nước.

WTF?

Eggsy mở mắt ra, và nhanh chóng nhận thấy tầm nhìn của cậu nhòe đi một cách kỳ lạ.

Cậu cố nhìn xung quanh xem mình đang ở đâu, nhưng cảnh vật ở đây lạ lùng tới mức, trong một chốc, Eggsy ngỡ mình là Alice lạc vào xứ sở thần tiên. Xem nào, những đụn tuyết khổng lồ, cái gì đó giống như một cái cột đèn khổng lồ, và cái gì đó giống như một cái thùng rác khổng lồ.

Eggsy cúi xuống chân mình.

What the fucking hell?

Đập vào đôi mắt nhập nhèm của cậu, là một cặp chân mèo.

Đúng thế, là một cặp chân mèo. Với những móng vuốt sắc lẻm. Và lớp lông bết bùn đất, không còn nhìn ra màu sắc gì.

Eggsy thử cất giọng nói, và đập vào tai cậu là tiếng “Miew” chói gắt.

Eggsy đưa tay (hay chân???) để tát vào mặt mình một cái. Và thay vì tỉnh lại (như cậu mong đợi), thì cậu nhận được một cái vả đầy bùn đất lấm lem. Eggsy vội dụi hai chân trước vào đống tuyết gần đó, co rúm người vì cái lạnh như cào xé những đệm thịt, rồi dùng nó để xoa vết bẩn trên mặt.

Thân hình Eggsy run lên bần bật. Vì rét. Và vì cái ý nghĩ _Thế quái nào mà một con người sống sờ sờ lại có thể biến thành một con mèo bé tí?_ và _Mọi người sẽ phát hoảng lên với cái máy bay trống không mất._

Hoặc tệ hơn là linh hồn con mèo này đang nhảy tưng tưng trong thân xác cậu.

 _Cậu phải tìm Merlin thôi._ Cho dù cậu cũng chưa biết phải làm sao để giải thích cái tình huống tréo ngoe này với ổng.

Eggsy vùng chạy ra khỏi con hẻm. Cậu mừng thầm khi nhận thấy con mèo này khỏe mạnh hơn cậu nghĩ. Ít ra là khỏe mạnh hơn một con mèo hoang ngồi canh đống rác.

Eggsy run rẩy khi những cơn gió mùa đông thổi hun hút xuyên con hẻm, quất vào mặt cậu ràn rạt. Cậu mừng húm khi thân thể nhỏ bé của cậu thò ra được đến đường lớn. Eggsy cố nhướng mắt lên để nhìn tấm biển hiệu của cửa hàng gần nhất, và cậu chợt ngao ngán nhận ra, cậu cách cửa hiệu ít nhất 30 phút chạy bộ (Và đó là tốc độ chạy bộ của cậu, không phải của mèo, à mà hình như mèo có thể chạy nhanh hơn cậu, phải không? Cái này Eggsy không chắc, nhưng cậu sẽ sớm biết thôi), còn chưa kể cậu phải lẻn vào đó, chuồn vào thang máy.

Fucking hell. Ai sẽ bấm nút thang máy cho cậu đây?

Eggsy bắt đầu mường tượng ra bài trí của căn phòng thử đồ, và cố hình dung ra một kế hoạch hoàn hảo để bấm cái nút thang máy chết tiệt đó.

Trước khi một mùi hương không thể quen thuộc hơn chui vào mũi cậu.

Một mùi hương cam quýt nhẹ nhàng.

Eggsy ngẩng đầu lên, và trong cái thế giới mờ ảo của cậu, hình ảnh quý ngài Harry Hart hiện lên, sáng rỡ như một vị thần. Ngài đang ôm một túi đồ trong tay, và Eggsy có thể thấy nhánh cần tây, chiếc bánh mì và chai rượu vang thò ra khỏi miệng túi.

 _Harry._ Eggsy gọi.

 _“Miew”_  

Oh shit.

Eggsy không thể ngăn mình tự đập tay lên mặt. Và cậu làm khuôn mặt mèo vốn đã lem nhem, mà lúc nãy cậu đã cất công lau chùi, càng lem nhem hơn nữa. Giờ thì cậu đã hiểu tại sao mỗi lần Daisy khóc, mẹ cậu lại gọi cô bé là _con mèo hoa nhỏ_ rồi. 

 _“Nhìn xem ta có gì ở đây này.”_ Eggsy ngỡ ngàng khi nghe giọng nói trầm ấm quen thuộc. Cậu mở mắt ra, đối diện với cậu là một đôi giày Oxford đen bóng. Cậu ngước mặt lên, và để mình chìm vào đôi mắt nâu ấm áp ấy.

_“Một chú mèo đi lạc. Để ta xem nhóc có vòng đeo cổ hay gì không nhé.”_

_Không, Harry, em không phải mèo đi lạc, em là Eggsy đây._

_“Miew miew miew miew miew miew miew miew miew miew miew miew”._

_“Một chú mèo nóng tính đây.”_ Harry nhẹ nhàng đáp lại tràng kêu vô nghĩa của chú mèo dưới chân ngài. Chẳng hiểu sao ngài thấy chú mèo này quen thuộc một cách lạ lùng. Rõ ràng ngài là một người thích chó. Ngài không ghét mèo. Chỉ là ngài thích chó, sau niềm yêu thích số một của ngài là bướm.

Con mắt nâu của Harry lướt dọc theo thân thể chú mèo. Nó là một con mèo Anh lông ngắn, bộ lông có lẽ là màu vàng, dựa trên một nhúm lông hiếm hoi không vương bùn trên chóp tai. Harry nhanh chóng nhận ra con mèo không đeo vòng cổ, hay bất cứ vật tùy thân nào cả.

 _“Em là mèo hoang hả?”_ Trong sự bất ngờ của chính ngài, Harry bật ra câu hỏi. Ok, ngài đang _nói chuyện với một con mèo, và đó hẳn là một việc thông minh._

Và ngài càng bất ngờ hơn, khi con mèo trước mặt ngài làm một cử chỉ _rõ-ràng-là-gật-đầu._

Harry nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt xanh lá của chú mèo trước mặt. Harry không biết liệu một con mèo có biết suy nghĩ không, nhưng nó đang nhìn ngài như thể ngài là tất cả hy vọng của nó vậy. Và ngài như nhìn thấy một đôi mắt xanh khác, một đôi mắt xanh cũng từng nhìn ngài vì ngài là tất cả hy vọng như thế.

Harry chìa tay ra.

Eggsy nhìn đăm đăm vào khuôn mặt hiền hòa của người đàn ông trước mặt cậu. Merlin đã từng bảo cậu rằng, Harry chỉ lộ ra khuôn mặt đó với cậu mà thôi.

Eggsy đã biết rằng không thể tin ông trọc đó mà lại.

Vậy là trong mắt Harry, cậu cũng giống như mấy con chó con mèo mà ông nuôi à?

Mà thôi, có sao đâu. Cứ làm như ít lần cậu nghe thấy mấy người trong Kingsman ví cậu với con Corgi cưng của Harry ấy.

Eggsy dời mắt xuống bàn tay đang chìa ra của người đàn ông. Chúa ơi, đã bao nhiêu lần, trong giấc mơ, cậu mơ được áp mặt vào bàn tay đó. Đã bao lần, cậu thầm đoán xem bàn tay đó sẽ ấm áp như thế nào, nếu nó chạm vào da thịt cậu.

_Bây giờ mày đang là mèo, Eggsy ạ, ông ấy sẽ không biết đâu._

Và Eggsy dụi đầu vào tay ngài. Bàn tay ngài khẽ sững lại, rồi những ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xoa cái đầu tròn sũng nước của Eggsy, trước khi khẽ khàng gãi sau lớp lông sau tai và dưới cổ cậu.

_Ừm, đúng là ấm áp y như cậu tưởng tượng. Và thoải mái nữa._

Harry nhìn chú mèo đang rên gừ gừ dưới chân ngài. Một ý định chợt nảy ra trong đầu ngài.

 _“Em có muốn về nhà với ta không?”_ Dù có hơi điên, nhưng Harry nghĩ rằng con mèo có thể hiểu được lời ngài.

_Yes, Harry._

_“Miew”_ Rồi Eggsy tiến vào cái ôm đang rộng mở của ngài. Trước khi cậu sững lại, vì bộ lông bẩn thỉu của cậu sẽ làm bẩn chiếc áo măng tô của ngài mất.

 _“Miew”_ Eggsy ngước lên nhìn Harry với đôi mắt xanh lơ ngơ ngác.

Harry nhìn chú mèo trước mặt. Nó có linh tính thật. Ngài cởi chiếc khăn màu xanh navy quấn quanh cổ mình, và bọc lấy chú mèo, trước khi ôm nó vào ngực.

Eggsy choáng ngợp vì mùi nước hoa quấn quýt quanh thân thể cậu. Hơi ấm từ chiếc khăn làm cậu thấy váng vất. Chuyện này chỉ là, không thể tin được. Eggsy khẽ xoay thân thể nhỏ bé trong chiếc khăn, cố tìm một tư thế thích hợp trong lòng người đàn ông, và để ý thấy ngài đợi cho cậu ổn định thân mình, rồi mới bung dù đi vào màn tuyết. Eggsy nhìn quai hàm cương nghị của Harry, khẽ dựa đầu vào ngực ngài và nghe tiếng tim đập vững chãi.

Tất cả những điều Eggsy từng mơ, nay đã trở thành hiện thực.

Chỉ có điều, trong lốt một con mèo.

Hay đây mới là giấc mơ?

Eggsy không biết nữa. Tất cả những gì có ý nghĩa với cậu lúc này, chỉ là lồng ngực và vòng tay ấm áp của người đàn ông cậu yêu mà thôi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eggsy đứng tần ngần trong phòng tắm của Harry. Cậu không dám di chuyển quá nhiều vì sợ làm bẩn nền đá hoa cương trắng bóng. Cậu nhìn Harry bận rộn pha nước nóng vào một chiếc chậu nhỏ. Ngài vẫn còn đeo nguyên chiếc kính Kingsman, nhưng đã cởi măng tô, jacket. Lúc này đây, trên người ngài chỉ còn chiếc sơ mi trắng, cà vạt và đeo bao súng. Hơi nước bay lên làm những thớ cơ của Harry ẩn hiện sau lớp áo mỏng, và Eggsy sẽ nhào vào người ngài mà liếm láp nếu cậu không sợ làm bẩn chiếc áo sơ mi trắng tinh kia.

 _“Ta quên không mua sữa tắm riêng cho em rồi.”_ Harry thả tay vào đo độ ấm của chậu nước, và với tay lên lấy lọ sữa tắm của ngài. _“Chắc tắm cho em một hôm bằng cái này cũng không sao đâu nhỉ.”_

_Đương nhiên rồi, Harry._

_“Miew”_  Eggsy khẽ phe phẩy đuôi, và vẫn nhìn Harry với đôi mắt xanh tròn xoe ngơ ngác.

Harry khẽ mỉm cười với chú mèo. Cái vẻ mặt phó mặc tất cả vào tay ngài đó làm ngài yêu chết đi được. Ngài vươn tay khẽ xốc nách chú mèo lên, và khẽ thả để hai chân sau của nó chạm vào làn nước. Dù sao thì cũng nên cẩn thận đúng không, mèo và người có cảm giác khác nhau về nước nóng thì sao?

_“Nước vừa chưa thế, mèo con?”_

Eggsy trả lời ngài bằng một tiếng miew đầy thỏa mãn, và Harry thả chú mèo xuống chậu nước. Ngài dội nước để rửa trôi đi lớp bùn đất. Rồi xoa sữa tắm lên người nó. Chú mèo nhắm mắt, và Harry dám nói rằng vẻ mặt đó muốn nói rằng, nó đang rất hưởng thụ cảm giác Harry massage trên người nó, và _ngài làm tốt lắm, cứ tiếp tục như thế đi._

__

Harry dội sạch lớp xà bông cho chú mèo rồi bọc nó trong chiếc khăn tắm. Ngài có thể khẳng định rằng nó rất thích những thứ mềm mại, xét trên sự quấn quýt rõ ràng của nó, vừa nãy là với cái khăn len, và bây giờ là với chiếc khăn tắm của ngài. Harry khẽ lau người cho con mèo, và ngài thấy vui vẻ lạ lùng khi nó tiếp tục phát ra những tiếng gừ gừ trong cổ họng.

Khi chú mèo đã khô ráo và bông mềm, hóa ra nó đúng là một con mèo Anh lông ngắn màu vàng như Harry đã đoán. Đôi mắt xanh như hòn bi ve của nó sáng rỡ trên khuôn mặt ngây thơ vô (số) tội, và lại một lần nữa trong ngày, Harry liên tưởng con mèo với Eggsy. Rõ ràng là sắc lông và đôi mắt kia giống màu tóc và đôi mắt chàng trai một cách kỳ lạ.

Cậu bé xinh đẹp dễ thương của ngài.

Harry thở dài. Ngài nhìn chú mèo đang dụi đầu vào bàn tay ngài và khẽ liếm. Cái lưỡi mềm mềm gai gai của nó làm ngài thấy như có cái gì đang cào nhẹ trong lòng ngài.

Phải rồi, trong lòng ngài đang khao khát, bàn tay ngài đang vuốt ve khuôn mặt của một ai đó khác, khuôn mặt thiên thần, với mái tóc vàng và đôi mắt xanh ngọc, chứ không phải là một con mèo.

Harry khẽ bế chú mèo lên. Nó dựa ngay vào lòng ngài, yên ổn và ỷ lại.

_Giá như Eggsy cũng ỷ lại vào ta như thế. Giá như em ấy ỷ lại vào ta, như một ai đó khác, chứ không phải là người thầy của em ấy._

_“Tiếc rằng em không phải là em ấy, mèo con ạ.”_ Harry vuốt ve chú mèo, và ngài ngạc nhiên khi thấy thân hình bé nhỏ của nó cứng lại. Rồi nó ngẩng mặt lên nhìn ngài, đôi mắt xanh óng ánh nước.

Harry khá chắc là mèo không biết khóc.

Nhưng ngài cũng khá chắc là con mèo này khác mèo bình thường.

 _“Dù sao thì em ấy cũng không phải là của ta, còn em là của ta, mèo con ạ. Nên ta xin lỗi nhé, em xí xóa cho câu nói vừa nãy của ta nhé.”_ Harry khẽ chạm mũi ngài vào cái mũi hồng hồng của con mèo. Và nó khẽ liếm môi ngài một cái. Và Harry thấy mình như bị thôi miên, vì ngài cũng chạm môi mình vào môi nó thêm cái nữa.

Đi hôn một con mèo, Harry Hart, ngài chắc chắn bị ấm đầu rồi.

Harry khẽ đặt con mèo xuống chiếc ghế sofa rồi phủ chiếc khăn lên người nó. Ánh mắt con mèo nhìn ngài có chút mừng vui, có chút không ngờ, có chút _ngại ngùng._

Khoan đã, có phải trí tưởng tượng của ngài quá phong phú rồi không? Một con mèo mà cũng có chừng ấy cảm xúc ư?

 _“Ta sẽ nấu cá cho em nhé”_ Harry mặc kệ những suy đoán của mình, khẽ mỉm cười với con mèo, nhìn nó _khẽ gật đầu_ , cuộn mình dưới chiếc khăn, rồi ngài đi vào phòng bếp.

Có lẽ chú mèo này sẽ là một người bạn thú vị cho ngài đây.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dưới lớp khăn len, Eggsy đang vùi đầu vào lớp đệm thịt giữa hai bàn chân trước. Cả người cậu đang nóng bừng cả lên.

Cậu nhớ lại cảm giác mềm mại ấm áp khi đầu lưỡi cậu chạm vào đôi môi mỏng của Harry. Dù chỉ là một cái chạm, nhưng Eggsy cảm thấy sự đê mê từ vị ngọt trên đó đang lan tỏa khắp những lỗ chân lông trên cơ thể cậu. Và ký ức về việc Harry đã hôn lại cậu, dù đó, một lần nữa, lại là một cái chạm môi, khiến Eggsy có ý nghĩ cậu đã tích bao nhiêu đức để được biến thành mèo.

Nhưng rồi Eggsy chợt nhớ đến _“em ấy”_ trong lời nói của Harry.

_Harry, ông đã yêu ai rồi ư? Và tại sao người đó lại không phải là của ông? Ai lại ngu ngốc từ chối Harry fucking Hart cơ chứ? Cậu sẽ phải đánh chết, à, cắn chết kẻ đó._

Sự ghen tỵ dâng lên trong lòng Eggsy như một cơn lũ, và cậu khao khát được nhìn thấy hình bóng Harry. Dù kẻ đó là ai đi nữa, thì giờ cậu mới là người ở chung với Harry trong căn nhà này.

Eggsy vểnh cái đuôi vàng hoe xù lông lên và nhún nhảy đi vào phòng bếp.

Cậu đã quên béng chuyện ai đang ở trên cái máy bay, và báo cho Merlin chuyện đang xảy ra với cậu.

Tác giả: Mê trai quá mà, thông cảm!!!!

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

Eggsy ôm cái bụng tròn vo lăn lộn trên tấm ga trải giường thơm mùi xà phòng giặt. Cậu nghe tiếng nước chảy trong phòng tắm, và cậu nửa hận nửa mừng khi giờ đây cậu đang ở trong lốt một con mèo.

Ừ thì, là một con mèo, nên cậu mới được phép lăn lộn trên giường của Harry, và lát nữa là ngủ cùng ngài.

Nhưng là một con mèo, Eggsy không chắc tối nay cậu có thể ngủ được không, vì trong lòng cậu đang có một đống mèo nhảy nhót cào cấu.

Được nằm ngủ với người đàn ông mà cậu tin là hấp dẫn nhất thế giới, và không thể làm gì hơn, vì cậu là một con mèo.

Eggsy không biết phải gọi đó là may mắn hay bất hạnh.

Cậu nhìn cái bụng tròn vo của mình. Cậu đã ăn ngấu nghiến món cá sốt vang trắng của Harry đến mức ngài phải ngăn cậu lại trước khi Eggsy tự làm nổ cái bụng đáng thương. Eggsy chợt nhớ đến con mèo hồng mà cậu đã ngắm trên máy bay. Cậu thử tạo dáng giống nó, và khi Harry bước ra, trên giường ngài, là một chú mèo vàng đang ưỡn cái bụng trắng hồng, chân phải cuộn lại trước ngực, chân trái đưa lên thành một động tác chào mời khá kỳ cục. Đôi mắt nó nhắm nghiền, và cái miệng mèo làm Harry nghĩ rằng nó đang cười.

Ngài khẽ mỉm cười trước cái tư thế lạ lùng của chú mèo, và vươn tay ra chạm vào vùng bụng mềm mại của nó.

Nó khẽ giật mình, nhưng khi nhận ra chủ nhân của bàn tay là Harry, chú mèo lại nằm phơi bụng ra như mời gọi ngài cưng nựng. Ngài ngồi xuống giường, và khẽ xoa tròn lớp da thịt mềm mại dưới tay.

Đêm nay là đêm giao thừa. Mọi người đều quây quần bên gia đình. Còn ngài thì chỉ có một chú mèo để cùng ăn tối.

Thực ra cũng đâu có khác gì. Ngày cuối cùng của năm từ lâu đã không còn là một ngày đặc biệt với Harry. Vì ngài đâu còn ai bên cạnh để nó trở thành một ngày đặc biệt. Ngài sẽ làm nhiệm vụ ở một nước nào đó, hoặc đi ngủ nếu được ở nhà. Và đêm nay cũng không ngoại lệ.

Chỉ có điều, năm nay, Harry có thêm một chú mèo, một chú mèo rất có linh tính nằm bên cạnh ngài.

 _“Xem ra năm nay giao thừa của ta sẽ có thêm tiết mục phục vụ em rồi.”_ Harry bật cười khi chú mèo đột nhiên bật dậy.

Eggsy chợt thoát khỏi cái cảm giác phiêu lãng mê mệt khi bàn tay Harry ve vuốt lớp da non mịn dưới bụng cậu, khi hai chữ “giao thừa” đập vào tai cậu.

Mấy giờ rồi? Chiếc máy bay đã sắp đáp xuống London chưa?

Eggsy nhìn chiếc đồng hồ ở đầu giường, và nó chỉ mười giờ tối.

 _“Xem nào, ta sẽ đặt cho em một cái tên nhé.”_ Harry vừa sắp xếp chăn gối vừa nói.

_Em là Eggsy đây, em không cần ông đặt tên cho em đâu, mau đưa em tới chỗ Merlin._

Tất nhiên, lời nói của Eggsy chỉ là một tràng miew miew vô nghĩa.

 _“Em làm sao thế nhóc con?”_ Harry nhìn Eggsy lo lắng khi cậu đột nhiên tăng động.

Eggsy nhảy về phía chiếc điện thoại nằm im lìm trên chiếc bàn đầu giường. Bàn chân cậu khẽ giậm lên chiếc điện thoại.

 _“Ta có tin nhắn hả?”_ Harry khẽ bế Eggsy lên, và với lấy điện thoại của ngài. Eggsy nhìn ngón tay ngài khẽ chạm và phím Home, và màn hình điện thoại sáng lên.

Eggsy sững người.

Giữa màn hình, là tấm hình cậu ôm con JB, cười tươi rạng rỡ.

 _“Đẹp đúng không nhóc con? Đẹp sững sờ rồi hả?”_ Harry khẽ cúi đầu xuống hôn lên cái đầu thơm mùi sữa tắm của chú mèo.

 _“Quả Trứng ung bé nhỏ của ta đó.”_ Harry thì thầm, và lỗ tai mèo của Eggsy quá thính, đến nỗi cậu có muốn cũng không thể nghe lầm được.

 _Ôi. Maneki Neko. Thần Mèo là có thật đấy._ Nếu không thì tại sao cậu lại nghe thấy Harry nhắc tới cậu bằng giọng nói yêu thương đến thế.

Eggsy nhìn Harry lướt qua đống tin nhắn của Merlin trong điện thoại. Ngài trả lời gì đó, và rồi màn hình điện thoại lại quay trở về hình nền của cậu và JB. Eggsy thấy Harry nở một nụ cười buồn với tấm ảnh, rồi ngài ấn nút tắt màn hình điện thoại.

 _“Hay ta gọi em là Eggsy nhé? Em ấy sẽ không biết đâu, phải không nhóc con?”_ Harry đột ngột hỏi chú mèo trong lòng ngài.

Eggsy vẫn chưa thể hồi hồn. Bởi cái ý nghĩ _Harry Hart_ _cũng yêu cậu_ đã làm Eggsy tê liệt tất cả các chức năng từ loài mèo đến loài người của cậu. Eggsy gật đầu mà chẳng buồn để ý là cậu đang gật đầu với cái gì. Cậu để mặc Harry ôm lấy cậu, đặt lên môi cậu thêm một nụ hôn (điều chỉ càng làm cậu thêm tê liệt) và đặt cậu lên ngực ngài, trước khi kéo chăn đắp cho cả hai người.

 _“Em ốm à, mèo con?”_ Harry lo lắng hỏi khi thấy chú mèo trong ngực ngài im lặng quá mức.

Chú mèo ngước lên nhìn ngài, đôi mắt đong đầy những cảm xúc mà ngài cũng không biết phải gọi chính xác là gì.

 _“Nếu em thấy không ổn, phải cho ta biết nhé.”_ Harry khẽ xoa đầu chú mèo, và đổi lại là một cái dụi đầu thân thiết.

 _Có lẽ là em ấy chưa quen chỗ ngủ thôi_. Harry thầm nghĩ, và ngài với tay tắt điện.

_“Ngủ ngon, Eggsy.”_

Eggsy nằm im trong bóng tối. Mùi sữa tắm của Harry quyện với mùi nước cạo râu, mùi nước hoa và mùi da thịt ngài vương vất trong mũi cậu. Bình thường, mùi hương ấy làm cậu thấy an lòng một cách khó tả, nhưng bây giờ, nó chỉ càng làm cậu thêm rối rắm.

Eggsy không biết cấu tạo não của mèo có làm ảnh hưởng đến suy nghĩ của cậu không, nhưng đến tận khi hơi thở đều đều của người đàn ông bên dưới phả đều đều âm ấm vào mặt cậu, báo cho cậu biết ông đã ngủ say, Eggsy vẫn chưa tiêu hóa hết cái sự thực nọ.

Cứ như thể bạn đang đi trên đường, và một viên kim cương ở trên trời đột nhiên rơi cộp vào đầu bạn vậy.

Eggsy run rẩy cả người, với cái khả năng, hay thực tế, là Harry cũng yêu cậu.

Harry không hề coi cậu chỉ là một người học trò.

Eggsy rón rén nhỏm người dậy. Hình ảnh Harry yên giấc trong màn đêm hiện rõ mồn một trong đôi mắt mèo của cậu. Ngài vẫn đẹp hoàn hảo như thế, cho dù là 18 năm trước, hay khi cậu gặp ngài ở ngoài đồn cảnh sát, và ngay cả bây giờ, khi ngài chỉ còn một con mắt phải. Đôi mắt Eggsy khẽ chạm đến đôi môi mỏng khẽ mím của Harry, và không giống như nụ hôn thấp thỏm mà Eggsy trộm trên môi Harry lúc chiều, lần này, cậu đặt một nụ hôn với tất cả sự thành kính lên đôi môi ấy.

À, cũng không _thành kính_ lắm. Khi mà cậu chỉ là một con mèo. Và thực sự thì mèo chẳng thể làm gì nhiều với môi của nó.

Eggsy phát điên mất thôi. Cậu không thể chịu được việc ở trong lốt con mèo chết tiệt này nữa.

Eggsy nhìn đồng hồ. Thôi chết. Đã 11h rồi, và chiếc máy bay sẽ sớm đáp xuống thôi. Cậu phải gọi Harry dậy, và cậu phải đến chỗ Merlin.

Eggsy cuống cuồng, và thay vì nhảy sang bên cạnh gối đầu của Harry, cậu trượt chân ngã ụp lên mặt ngài.

Hơi thở của Harry phe phẩy trên bụng cậu làm Eggsy ngưa ngứa và run rẩy. Cậu cố hết sức bình sinh để đứng dậy, nhưng lại sợ những móng chân của mình làm xước khuôn mặt tuyệt vời của Harry. Thành ra, Harry bị đánh thức bởi một chú mèo vàng nhoi nhoi vắt ngang người trên mặt ngài.

 _“Không, Eggsy.”_ Harry khẽ thở dài hết-thuốc-chữa. Eggsy bỗng nằm im, vì câu thoại ấy, giọng điệu ấy, không thể nào quen thuộc hơn được nữa.

Harry luôn bất đắc dĩ với cậu như vậy. Nhưng tại sao chưa bao giờ cậu nghe ra, ẩn trong sự bất đắc dĩ ấy, là sự cưng chiều vô bờ bến của ngài?

Bàn tay to lớn của Harry khẽ nhấc thân thể mềm mại của Eggsy ra khỏi mặt ngài.

 _“Em làm sao thế Eggsy?”_ Ngài với tay bật điện và nhìn Eggsy với ánh mắt lo lắng.

Eggsy nhìn người đàn ông trước mặt. Cậu sẽ tìm mọi cách để trở về thân xác mình, và cậu sẽ nói cho ông biết, cậu cũng yêu ông, nhiều như ông yêu cậu vậy.

Eggsy vùng ra khỏi bàn tay của Harry rồi chạy ra cửa. Cậu dùng móng vuốt của mình khẽ cào lên khung cửa gỗ, cho đến khi Harry, với chiếc kính đặc vụ trên tay, vội vã và không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra, tra chìa khóa vào ổ.

 _“Em muốn đi đâu vậy nhóc con?”_ Harry bế Eggsy lên và mở cửa. Nhưng chú mèo cứ vùng vẫy mãi. Lo sợ nó sẽ tự làm mình bị thương, Harry khẽ thả nó xuống đất.

 _“Được rồi, được rồi, từ từ nào, đi chậm thôi và ta sẽ theo sau em, nhé?”_ Harry khóa cửa, đeo kính rồi rảo bước theo chú mèo.

Eggsy vội chạy đến tiệm may. Cậu không biết một con mèo có thể nhanh nhẹn đến thế. Cậu muốn chạy hết tốc lực, nhưng cậu nhớ ra còn Harry phía sau. Chốc lát, cậu lại ngoái nhìn xem ngài có theo kịp cậu hay không.

Và đó là lúc cậu đang băng qua đường, cậu ngoái nhìn Harry đang hối hả đuổi theo cậu, cậu đang vội ghi nhớ và cười thầm trong đầu khi quý ngài Harry Hart cũng có thể trông _chật vật_ như thế, thì một chiếc ô tô ở đâu trờ tới.

Hình ảnh cuối cùng cậu nhớ được, là khuôn mặt Harry đầy hốt hoảng.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry tức giận nhìn chiếc xe vọt đi. Chiếc kính đặc vụ của ngài đã kịp ghi lại biển số xe. Nhưng điều đó không quan trọng. _Chú mèo con của ngài._ Harry vội vã chạy ra giữa lòng đường, nhưng trước mắt ngài chỉ là những vạch sơn trắng muốt.

Harry thở phào. Có lẽ Eggsy đã chạy thoát. Nhưng giờ thì ngài đã mất dấu con mèo.

Harry đang cân nhắc đến việc, ngài sẽ bị Merlin trêu bao nhiêu lâu nếu nhờ ông bạn trọc lần dấu _một con mèo_ , thì tin nhắn của Merlin nhấp nháy trên mắt kính của ngài.

_“Arthur, Galahad ngất rồi. Bên y tế không rõ nguyên nhân.”_

Harry có cảm giác máu trong người ngài đột nhiên bị rút cạn.

Ngài chạy hết tốc lực đến tiệm may, và mặc kệ ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng của Merlin cùng các bác sỹ của Kingsman khi ngài xuất hiện ở phòng cấp cứu, hơn 30p sau đó, trong bộ đồ rõ ràng là đồ ngủ, dép đi trong nhà, và mái tóc xù tung rối bời vì gió lùa.

Trái tim ngài đang đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực, tựa như có một đàn ngựa phi nước đại, dội vào những dẻ xương sườn của ngài, và Harry chỉ sợ nó sẽ dừng ngay lại nếu ngài phải nhìn thấy Eggsy nằm im lìm trên giường bệnh.

Nhưng may cho trái tim của ngài, đối diện với ngài, là một đôi mắt xanh lơ ngơ ngác.

Ánh mắt Harry lướt dọc cơ thể chàng trai, nhưng không hề có dấu hiệu gì của vết thương nào cả. Ánh mắt ngài quay trở lại bắt gặp ánh mắt Eggsy, và Harry có hơi tò mò về những gì chàng trai đang cất giấu trong đó. Nó quá nhiều, quá cuồng nhiệt, và quá khao khát.

 _“Merlin, tôi ổn, mọi người có thể cho tôi nói chuyện với Arthur riêng một chút được không?”_ Eggsy cất giọng, ánh mắt vẫn chưa rời khỏi Harry.

Merlin đảo mắt nhìn hai người, như thể ổng lo sẽ có một cuộc cãi vã vậy. Nhưng rồi ổng cũng ra hiệu cho các bác sĩ để họ lại một mình.

_“Tất nhiên rồi. Tôi sẽ kiểm tra lại cho cậu sau.”_

 Tiếng cửa khép vang lên. Harry mở miệng: _“Egg…”_

Nhưng một đôi tay đã ôm cứng lấy ngài.

Harry khẽ ngập ngừng, rồi vòng tay ngài khẽ ôm lấy chàng trai, vỗ nhẹ sau lưng cậu.

Tiếng tin nhắn đột ngột vang lên, và Eggsy rời khỏi vòng ôm của Harry để ngài có thể đọc được tin nhắn.

Harry vuốt màn hình, và phát hiện ra đó là tin nhắn của Eggsy. Ngài khẽ mỉm cười.

_“Chúc mừng năm mới thế này thì có hơi kiệm lời đó, Eggsy. Nhưng với ta thế là đủ. Chúc em năm mới vui vẻ.”_

Bên ngoài, pháo hoa đang bắt đầu bắn đùng đoàng.

Harry nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt chàng trai. Đôi mắt đang phản chiếu màu sắc lung linh của pháo hoa ngoài cửa sổ, nhưng Harry cảm nhận một điều gì đó đang sáng lên trong đôi mắt ấy, còn rực rỡ hơn cả những tia lửa sáng rực cả một góc trời ngoài kia.

 _“Harry, đó không phải là tất cả những điều em muốn nói.”_ Eggsy khẽ ngừng lại, và trong lòng Harry có một giọng nói đang thét gào, rằng _Cầu Chúa, hãy nói rằng em cũng yêu ta._

_“Sự thực là… Harry… thật khó để nói ra… nhưng em… em yêu ông… từ rất lâu rồi”_

Trái tim Harry lỡ một nhịp. Ôi Chúa ơi, chuyện này có thật không đây?

 _“Và em biết ông cũng yêu em.”_ Eggsy nói nhanh, gò má cậu đỏ bừng. _“Vậy nên, nếu ông cho phép em, giờ em sẽ hôn ông đấy.”_

Harry mỉm cười. Lâu lắm rồi Chúa mới nghe một lời cầu nguyện của ngài thì phải.

 _“Ta là ai mà từ chối em chứ?”_ Harry dang tay ra, và cậu bé của ngài nhào vào vòng tay rộng mở, và trao cho ngài một nụ hôn thành kính mà cậu hằng mong ước.

 _Tạ ơn ngài, Maneki Neko._ Eggsy thầm nhủ.

Và cậu sẽ tìm cách giải thích chuyện con mèo cho Harry sau. Cậu vẫn chưa quên khuôn mặt hoảng hốt của ngài đâu.

Nhưng giờ phút này, hãy để Eggsy tận hưởng nó, được không?

**Author's Note:**

> Các cô tự search hình ảnh thế giới qua cái nhìn của loài mèo nhé :)))


End file.
